Truth Be Told
by Yuuki Kuran Kiryuu
Summary: What if Jaden wasn't the only GX member to have a past life as a royal? Chazz thinks that might be the case with everyone. But it's a long shot. Meanwhile, Serena and the others are having a battle between their hearts and heads. A battle concerning their memories of the past life. But does it matter anymore? Takes place after Dark Kingdom. Yugioh GX and Sailor Moon crossover, AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. But I do own Chazz. Hehe, I wish!**

**A/N: This is my first shot at a crossover. I know Sailor Moon takes place in the 1990s, but I'll move it into the 21st century for obvious reasons. Also, it'll take place in an AU. **

**A/N: I'm keeping the names from the Dic/Cloverway dub. **

**A/N: There's no mention of what happened to Yubel once Jaden became the Supreme King in his past life. Or what kingdom Jaden even ruled over. **

**A/N: Constructive criticism is more than welcome, albeit I won't tolerate those who flame me. Reviews would be good too :D**

_Chapter 1: Unplanned Trip_

_"You'd have to do better than that." Haou Jaden sauntered over to his fallen sparring partner, Prince Endymion, swinging his sword lazily through the sky. His countenance was pokerfaced._

_Endymion was flat on his back, his sword inches away from his reach. He'd been sparring against Jaden for a couple of hours now, both seemingly equal in strength. Then, Jaden had taken Endymion by surprise, knocking him flat on his back. _

_As soon as the prince curled his fingers around the golden hilt, a hand shot in his line of vision. Looking up, Endymion saw Jaden grinning, sliding his sword into his scabbard. "That was a sweet swordfight, Endymion," Jaden remarked._

_Endymion slapped his rival's hand away. "Why do I _always _have to lose to you?" he snapped. "Swordfighting . . . duels . . . I'm always second-best compared to you!" The young prince jumped to his feet, not even brushing the soot off his maroon jerkin, which was frayed._

_Jaden shrugged his shoulders whilst Yubel appeared into the midst, her arms folded against her torso, her face smug. "Because he's Haou," she said flatly. "As long as I'm by his side, no one can defeat him!" _

_As Endymion put his sword away, he glared at Yubel. He wanted nothing more than to slap her across the face, albeit she was a female and Jaden's protector. Jaden may be a fair ruler, although Endymion was pretty sure Jaden would do something horrible to him if he ever laid a finger on that annoying monster._

_Yubel turned to Jaden. "So, did the _lovely _Eurycyde take your hand in marriage?" Her mouth twisted around the word lovely whilst her countenance warped into revulsion. "I'd kill -"_

_Endymion sneered at Yubel. Obviously, Yubel had special feelings for Jaden, who seemed to reciprocate them. "You touch my sister, and I'll kill you," he threatened Yubel._

_Yubel glided toward Endymion, her dichromatic eyes ablaze with fury. "Try to stop me," she warned, "for I have Haou's love for all eternity!"_

_Endymion curled his hand into a fist, his temper flaring tenfold. "I don't like Eurydyce being married off to Jaden against -"_

_"Then stop it!" Yubel cried. _

_Endymion tore his eyes off her to glance at the castle. The castle stood atop a depression, embraced by a gleaming moat. The water had turned darker due to the lack of sunlight, meaning it was twilight. Tearing his eyes from the elaborate willow bridge connecting the castle to the field where Yubel, Endymion and Jaden were, the prince gazed at the sky, seeing the first of the stars twinkling in the deep purple sky. A sliver of silvery-white was imprinted against the horizon, slowly climbing skyward. _

_After a long silence, Endymion said, "What are your thoughts about Eurydyce, Jaden?" He pirouetted about to stare into those chocolaty orbs, framed by layered, uneven chocolate brown hair, the top a coppery hue. _Why am I even asking this loser? _he wondered._

_Jaden's grin slipped from his face. "She's not bad-looking," he admitted._

_"She's _beautiful,_" Endymion spat. "If she weren't my sister, I'd ask for her hand right here, right now."_

_"Umm . . . can you please not talk about _fair _Eurydyce?" Yubel said angrily. _

_"Can you hear someone talking, Jaden?" Endymion inserted his fingers into his ears, trying to clean them. He almost smirked at Yubel, the protectress quaking with utmost fury. _

_Yubel hissed. "Why, you -"_

_She dove at Endymion, albeit blurs of yellow, purplish-black and vivid green popped into existence, impending Yubel's attempted assault. They slowed down to a halt, revealing themselves to be the Ojama Brothers. Even though they were in midair, they bent their heads down. Endymion let out a cry of dismay, ambling toward his most trusted bodyguards. _

_"Yubel," Jaden berated, "that was uncalled for!"_

_Yubel bristled. "So is talking about other women in front of me!" _

_Endymion swept his friends into his arms. He rounded on Yubel, loathing surging inside him. "This is a royal affair between the Golden Kingdom and Neo-Space," he said harshly. "If you had to choose a suitor, then who would it be?"_

_Yubel scowled. "Princess Serenity," she replied calmly._

_Endymion took several steps backward. "Why her?"_

_Jaden sighed. "Because she'll take no one's hand in marriage," was all he said. _

_"Tch. My brother Darien's trying to ask for her hand," said Endymion dismissively. _

_"Endy!" piped up Ojama Black._

_Endymion's face twisted with fury. "I told you don't call me that!" All three Ojamas wriggled free from his arms, rocketing into the sky._

_"What about Mion?" Ojama Green asked._

_Endymion started shaking uncontrollably. Stomping one foot on the rye grass, he snapped, "Now that sounds like a girl's name."_

_"Perfect for you," Yubel murmured._

_Endymion turned around so quickly, his ebony cape - trimmed with crimson - swayed in the still night air. "What was that?" he demanded._

_"You two, stop," Jaden commanded. "I don't care who started the arguing. I only want you to finish it, and make peace."_

_"Just like a treaty!" Ojama Yellow shook his butt to and fro, waving a white flag in front of Yubel and Endymion, both throwing daggers at each other. _

_As Ojama Yellow danced in front of the duo, Endymion flicked one of his fingers at the former, sending him flying backward several feet. "Endymion really does care!" he said stupidly._

_"Sometimes I wonder why you keep those weaklings around," said Yubel coldly._

_Endymion stormed over to Yubel, who had her eyes closed, her face serene. "Only I can insult them!" he yelled at her. _

_"Because we're his friends," Ojama Black said._

_As Ojama Yellow came back into the midst, a beam of light hit the area between Yubel and Endymion. As the light faded, a man, about twenty-one, stood upright, his hair a shade lighter than Endymion's, his eyes the color of sapphires. _

_"Prince Darien!" Jaden greeted._

_"Brother," Endymion welcomed him. _

_Darien was so quiet Endymion was wondering whether or not his brother would answer him. At last, the prince burst into speech. "Haou, Little Brother."_

_"Did you get the girl?" said Endymion curiously._

_Yubel snorted. "Do you see the Moon Princess at his side, you idiot?"_

_"Hey -" Endymion started to say._

_Darien glanced at Jaden and Endymion. "She denied my advances, just like she did with Naxus, Aetolus, Epeius and Paeon. Speaking of Naxus and Epeius, why aren't they out here with you two?"_

_"Because Naxus's too busy daydreaming about Dark Magician Girl to spar or duel with Jaden and me," said Endymion coarsely, "and Epeius is - I don't know."_

_"You didn't have to be so straightforward! Geez!" Jaden said._

_Darien sighed heavily. "The Moon Princess is beautiful," he remarked. "The Queen won't marry her off to a prince that easily. She's too fond of her."_

_"I wish Father felt the same about Eurydyce," mumbled Endymion whilst Jaden said cheerfully, "I gotta see Princess Serenity for myself!"_

_Endymion eyed his brother, seeing a silent plea in those eyes. "If you're asking me to see her . . . forget it!" He turned around and started to march away, his Ojamas following suit. A hand clapped itself on his shoulder guard. The prince wheeled around, gazing at his elder brother._

_"She's expecting your arrival, Little Brother," said Darien seriously._

_Endymion's jaw dropped open inadvertently. When he regained composure, he cried, "WHAT?"_

* * *

_Haou Jaden, Prince Endymion and a reluctant Prince Naxus were transported to the Moon shortly afterward. When they arrived there, they saw an unnaturally white grandiose palace surrounded by glistening water and privets. In front of them was an ivory staircase leading up to a dais, with double doors not far away. Positioned next to them were two knights carrying silvery lances._

_"Remind me why I had to come again, Little Brother?" said Naxus weakly, bowing his head down._

_"Because Jaden wants your company, shorty," Endymion snapped. "You're his wingman -"_

_"Next to Epeius," Naxus moaned. He straightened the brooch clipping his lapis lazuli blue cape to his pale gold jerkin. Unlike Naxus and his brothers, Endymion's cape was ragged and frayed._

_"You're my best friend, Nax," Jaden said softly, "and don't you ever forget that for one second!" A rippling sound came from the young king, causing him to sweat drop._

_Behind Jaden was the ghostly form of Yubel, her face twisted with disapproval. Unlike Jaden, Epeius and Endymion, Naxus and the other Terran Princes couldn't see Duel Spirits. "Figures you'd be hungry," said Yubel quietly._

_"They have a ton of food!" Naxus assured Jaden._

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jaden rushed toward the double doors, not noticing the palace guards readying their lances. The brunette unthinkingly extracted his blade from the scabbard clipped to his side._

_Endymion rolled his eyes. "Get your sword ready, Naxus." He unsheathed his sword, staring at the clear surface, which one of the servants had polished for him today. An absurdly handsome prince with pale skin, a spiky halo of ebony hair and piercing grayish-black eyes (flat black due to the reflection) was glancing back at him, his face calm, confident, showing no sign of weakness. _Why does that moron act without thinking?

_"Brother," the blunette moaned, "there's just one problem."_

_Endymion tore his eyes away from an armed Jaden to survey little Naxus, with his frizzy mane of light blue hair and childish silvery eyes, looking skittish. "And what's that, Naxus?" Endymion demanded._

_Naxus screamed, "I FORGOT TO BRING MY SWORD WITH ME!" _

_Endymion started to quake with anger. "Why do you always do that when Paeon or I am around you?" He impatiently motioned for Naxus to get behind him, which he did. "I'm coming, Jaden!" _

_The prince advanced quickly toward the guards, raising his sword skyward just as Jaden's gigantic blade glanced the shorter guard's lance. The guard stumbled slightly before thrusting his lance at the brunette, who leaped out of the way. "About time," said Jaden happily._

_Endymion sweat dropped. "Can't you ever take anything seriously? Or think things through? Sheesh!"_

_"But that's part of his charm!" cried Ojama Green._

Not now, _Endymion thought furiously as the second guard swung his lance at him, Endymion parrying the blow, albeit the force applied behind it caused the prince to stagger slightly. Thankfully, Endymion had fast reflexes. "How dare you say I'm not charming!" the prince snapped._

_"You're more charming than Haou!" Ojama Yellow assured his friend._

_Endymion said, "Whatever." _

_Jaden had disarmed the first guard, lacing his sword-free hand around the shaft of the lance. "Awesome duel . . . I mean, sweet swordfighting!"_

_Endymion was so impressed by Jaden's moves that he didn't notice the remaining guard about to strike him when Naxus called out his name, alerting him. Endymion held his blade upward, blocking the attack. "What kind of guard are you?" he demanded. _

_The prince never got an answer._

_"MERCURY BUBBLES!"_

_A fog enveloped Endymion, Naxus and Jaden, all befuddled. "What just happened?" Naxus wondered._

_Endymion held his sword upright, scanning the new surroundings cautiously. All of a sudden, a disembodied hand karate chopped his hand, causing the prince to lose his sword. There was a grunt near him, and the princes watched Jaden keel down, utterly defenseless. _

_As fast as thought, the fog became evanescent. Four girls were looming over the trio, all wearing similar uniforms. One had ear-length ocean blue hair with shy eyes. Another girl had long, straight raven hair and royal purple eyes. The tallest girl had muddy brown hair pulled into a ponytail and eyes as green as oak leaves. The last girl had flaxen hair, a shiny blood red ribbon tied into it, and crystal blue eyes. They all were armed with weapons. Jaden's and Endymion's swords. The guards' lances._

_"The Sailor Scouts," Naxus breathed._

_Endymion felt humiliated and enraged that a girl defeated him so effortlessly no matter how she had done so. Gritting his teeth, he rose to his feet. "That was a low move you made," he snarled. _

_"Either way, you will _not _spill blood on the Moon," said the blunette fiercely. She held one of the lances in her hand. _

_"It was self-defense, maiden!" Endymion retorted._

_"Umm . . . Brother? Technically, Jaden attacked them first," Naxus pointed out._

_The raven-haired girl spoke next. Twirling Jaden's sword in her hand, she said harshly, "That doesn't even matter right now! You'd launched an unprovoked attack on our palace guards!"_

_Naxus emerged into the clearing. The girls' fierce expressions melted away. "H-Hi," he stuttered._

_"Prince Naxus?" the blunette said disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I thought Serenity rejected you," the tall girl added. She dangled Endymion's blade by the hilt with tremendous ease._

_The prince flushed, chagrined. "Thanks for the reminder," Naxus said gloomily, "and I'm here with my brother Endymion and Haou Jaden." Naxus waved his hand toward Jaden and Endymion. _

_"You have one big happy family!" the blonde exclaimed while the raven-haired girl said, "I feel a strange presence."_

_"What kind of presence?" said Naxus curiously._

_The raven-haired girl closed her eyes, relaxing her face. Endymion didn't realize until now that this girl was the most devastatingly beautiful of all the Sailor Scouts. "It's definitely spiritual," she murmured, "but it's not evil." She opened her eyes. _

_Jaden scrutinized the Sailor Scouts, grinning from ear-to-ear. "That was sweet the way you disarmed me!" he said delightfully. He motioned toward the raven-haired girl. "You seriously need to teach me how to do that fog trick!" _

_Endymion wondered how his friend/rival could be so easygoing and dense at the same time. _Hello, Endymion! This is Jaden_, _the Supreme King! Everything he does is odd. _"And then you'll ask them to teach you how to breathe underwater!" he said sarcastically._

_Jaden twirled around, beaming. "That's a great idea, Endymion!" He gave him the thumbs-up._

_Endymion sweat dropped. "It's sarcasm, you dork!" he said furiously, knowing he was disrespecting Jaden. Fortuitously, he'd known Jaden since they were young, and Jaden couldn't hold hatred for too long, save when it came to Yubel._

_"You should really stick to Endymion," Jaden suggested. "It's easier to remember than your new name!" His tone was light, teasing._

_Naxus moved toward Endymion, restraining him. Making a clawlike gesture with his gloved hands, Endymion said hotly, "You know what I mean!"_

_The girls laughed. The raven-haired girl was the first to stop the laughter, surveying Jaden. "Did His Highness say you were Haou Jaden? As in the monarch of Neo-Space?" Her tone was unusual._

_Jaden's face crumpled. "Is that a bad thing?" He sounded worried._

_The blonde flicked a stray bang of hair from her forehead, appearing surprised. "We never had contact with Neo-Space. That's what Mars was trying to say. I'm Venus by the way. Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus." She mistook Jaden's gesture, for she shook his hand. Jaden sweat dropped as a result._

_"Venus!" Mars admonished. "The Neo-Spacian King wanted his weapon back!"_

_"You know the rule," the brunette said forcefully. "No foreigners are allowed weapons inside the palace."_

_"Jupiter," the blunette sighed. "They came in peace, and it's obvious why His Royal Highness and the Supreme King came to the Moon."_

_"Serenity," Jupiter realized. Her eyes flickered toward Naxus. "Our princess rebuffed Prince Naxus's advances."_

_Naxus waved his hands wildly about in the air. Looking at the blunette, he yelped, "Mercury, I didn't come with a weapon. Honestly!" There was a slight hint of affection in his silvery voice._

_Mercury's face softened. "I think Prince Naxus should come with the Supreme King and Prince Endymion. After all, Prince Naxus is Prince Endymion's elder brother. But my, all of you Terran Princes look so close in age!" She had a quizzical countenance on her face._

_"Our father had a harem of women," Endymion explained. "Darien's real mom died in childbirth, and she was the queen of the Golden Kingdom."_

_"That means Darien is the Crown Prince," said Naxus, sighing deeply. "Then there's Aetolus, Paeon, me, my sister Eur_y_dyce, Epeius and Endymion." _

_Mercury's expression cleared up. "Your Royal Highness, I'd love to chat with you again!" she exclaimed. _

_Naxus's eyes shone. "I was thinking the same thing!" The blunette was blushing furiously along with Mercury. "And Mercury, call me Naxus." He blushed scarlet._

_"Are you sure?" Mercury looked concerned._

_Naxus smiled. "Course."_

_Mars traipsed up the stairs, motioning to Mercury and Venus. As one, the Sailor Scouts threw the lances at the guards. "All three are with us," she said firmly. She wheeled around, her long hair slapping against Jaden's face._

_"Mars, take it easy!" Jaden cried. _

_Mars tilted her head toward Jaden, cocking an eyebrow. "Take what easy?"_

_"Never mind," Jaden moaned. "Let's go see the Moon Princess!"_

* * *

_Endymion stared at the huge ballroom. It was filled with people, droning on about mindless things. Some were dancing, others were sitting down next to tables, and some were even standing from the sidelines. They all were wearing masks and evening attire. "What is this, a masquerade?" he drawled._

_Mercury, who was wrapped up in an intellectual conversation with Naxus, eyed the prince. "Yes. We have parties each and every night. Don't you Terrans and Neo-Spacians do the same?"_

_Jaden made a face. "I only dance when I need to," he said flatly. "I prefer dueling and swordfighting more than anything else."_

_"Dueling?" Jupiter questioned._

_"Are you telling me you Lunars don't duel?" Endymion said, incredulous. "I guess not, since this is your idea of fun." Endymion folded his arms against his chest._

_"But what is dueling?" Venus pressed on. "I really don't like dancing much so - Your Majesty, what are you doing?"_

_Endymion sweat dropped. Jaden was scarfing down steak, rice balls, cake and apple sauce. He even grabbed some chocolates and popped them into his mouth. "You Lunars r-really know how to cook." Jaden stuffed his mouth with a brownie, crumbs cascading down to the linoleum floor._

_"Umm . . . Jay?" Naxus said quietly._

_"Oh my," Mercury said faintly._

_Endymion saw Sailor Mars storm over to Jaden, who was devouring three hamburgers whole. Once again, the prince was amazed about Jaden's eating abilities. "You're holding us up, Your Majesty!" Mars shrieked, reaching for Jaden's earlobe._

_"B-But I'm hungry," Jaden said miserably, not noticing Mars's blatantly disrespectful tone. He danced out of Mars's reach, examining the brownie sadly. "Fine. But if the princess rejects me, can I eat later?"_

_"We have to alert the cooks we need more food," Jupiter said. When Jaden and Mars came to their side again, Jupiter said to Jaden, "You remind me of Serenity."_

_Endymion interpreted it as a bad thing. Thankfully, Jaden seemed oblivious to the implied put-down. Naxus and Mercury fell in line beside him whereas Venus steered clear from him, gravitating toward Mars and Jaden. Only Jupiter remained at his side, unfazed by his demeanor. _

_"She might be in her room," Mercury said softly. "Perhaps Naxus and I -"_

_Venus wagged her finger. "Princess Mercury, you're not going _anywhere _with your boyfriend." She looked smug at that._

_Naxus and Mercury were blushing furiously. "I-It's not like t-that," Naxus said, waving his hands erratically. On the other hand, Mercury turned redder._

_"Funny how you're acting like a goddess of love," Endymion observed. "But our goddess of love . . . she's called Aphrodite." Endymion reflected on the Aphrodite statue in the small temple back at the castle._

_"We don't have a goddess of love," Jaden added._

_Just then, a tall, slender woman appeared from the staircase, wearing a simple billowy ghostly white dress pooling out onto the marble staircase. Her skin was the color of magnolias and her silvery-white hair was pulled up into odango braids. The air about her was regal, graceful and elegant._

_The Sailor Scouts and the people in the room bowed deeply. Endymion, Jaden and Naxus all stared awkwardly at each other before curtsying as well. "That's Queen Serenity," Naxus explained. "The ruler of the Moon Kingdom."_

_"You may stand," Queen Serenity said serenely, motioning toward the band in the back, playing soft, soothing music on a lot of instruments seconds earlier. Everyone stood up, resuming what they were doing._

_As soon as Queen Serenity stepped onto level ground, she sized up Jaden and Endymion. Then she gazed at Naxus. "It's great to have you on the Moon again, Prince Naxus," said the queen sweetly._

_Naxus clapped one hand over his heart. Half-bowing, he said respectfully, "The pleasure's all mine, Your Majesty." Motioning toward Jaden and Endymion, he plowed on, "Allow me to introduce -"_

_Endymion unfolded his arms, scowling. "Hello, Naxus! I can introduce myself!" Eyeing the queen, he said briskly, "I'm the last of the Terran Princes, Prince Endymion. And this is Haou Jaden."_

_"Neo-Space," the queen mused. "Haou, your people have isolated themselves from everybody but the Golden Kingdom for eons. What brings about your change of heart?"_

_Jaden considered this. "I wanted to see if the rumors about your daughter are true, Your Majesty."_

_Queen Serenity laughed. A rich, delicious laugh. "I'll let you be the judge of that, Haou." Looking toward the Sailor Scouts, Endymion and Naxus, she said calmly, "Why won't you kids enjoy yourselves? Dance, eat! Haou, Princess Serenity's out on the balcony. I'll lead you right to her." _

_"Good luck!" said Naxus._

_Jaden whirled around, looking a little unnerved. Endymion knew exactly how he felt. Jaden had been a monarch for a couple of months, and by royal decree, he had to have a wife in a year's time lest he wanted to abdicate the throne to a relative of his. Yubel would've been his choice save he had to wed a royal. A loveless union. _

_"I'd rather swordfight or duel than try to woo . . . ," Jaden trailed off, following Queen Serenity through the ocean of dancing people, eventually being swallowed up by the crowd._

_Endymion turned to his brother, hoping he had at least brought his dueling deck with him. But Naxus was gone along with the Sailor Scouts. Endymion bristled. "No one leaves the Endy behind!" he snapped._

_"Umm . . . Endy?" Ojama Black said tentatively, coming into existence._

_Endymion scowled. "Don't call me that!"_

_"You called yourself Endy, boss," Ojama Yellow put in._

_All three Ojama Brothers stared at a fuming Endymion, who swatted them away. "I can't believe you three dorks are my advisers." A small smile played upon his lips._

_"Did the prince just smile?" Ojama Green wondered._

_The smile evaporated from the prince's face, replaced by a frown. "No," he denied. "I was frowning! Let me have some alone time, okay?" Everybody who walked past him looked at Endymion as if he were delirious, which wasn't exactly reassuring. "Get lost."_

_Naxus appeared into the midst just then, seemingly nervous. In his arms was Sailor Mercury, alight with happiness. The other three Sailor Scouts appeared just then, slow dancing with random men. All four couples danced in synchronization. A lonely Endymion swerved around, eyeing the tables, all signs of Hurricane Jaden still present. _

_That meant there was no food. And with no food, Endymion was vexed from hunger._

I'm gonna strangle that slacker the next time I see him! _Endymion thought furiously._

* * *

Chazz Princeton woke up, his vision blurry. It was still dark outside.

Turning about on his bed, he surveyed the alarm clock, emblazoned with the time: 02:42. That meant he still had time to sleep. In a couple of hours, Chazz was going to meet up with Syrus, Atticus, Jesse, Aster and Zane to welcome Jaden back from his travels. Alexis, not pursuing a duelist's dream, was teaching overseas, so she was unable to come. Meanwhile, Axel had gone to Australia to collect Jim as a personal favor to Jaden.

But none of that was on his mind. All Chazz could think about at the moment was the dream he had. The dream was painfully realistic. Every detail Chazz could recall vividly. It was insane.

Apparently, he was a prince named Endymion back in Ancient Greece, with siblings named Naxus, Aetolus, Eurydyce, Paeon, Epeius and Darien. His childhood friend and rival was Jaden's other side, Haou. They were one and the same, though.

He'd seen Darien's face before. Darien was the spokesperson for Syrus, Chazz and Zane. But Naxus looked exactly like Syrus, which was sort of creepy. Not to mention they were half-brothers. If Chazz were wide awake, he'd barf at that. Chazz was okay being Syrus's friend. Nothing more.

Syrus, Chazz and Jaden magically ended up on the moon, fought some guards and met some girls who were almost as beautiful as Alexis. Except maybe Mars. No. Not even. _Why do I want to dream about this more? It's not like it really happened! Sheesh! _Chazz didn't realize he was sitting up on the bed. He threw himself down, burying his head into the soft, cloudy pillow.

Then there was this princess named Serenity. Apparently, she had rebuffed every king or prince. If Chazz was really a prince named Endymion in a past life. . . Then Alexis had to be Princess Serenity. _That makes perfect sense, Chazz!_

"It makes perfect sense," Chazz said confidently. "_Perfect _sense."

**A/N: Ok. I'm finished :D I hope I get a review. **


End file.
